The invention relates to a self contained troubleshooting aid for diagnosing problems in xerographic machine, and more particularly, to a self contained troubleshooting aid for diagnosing both declared and non-declared machine faults and problems through use of a user interface and screen display.
As reproduction machines such as copiers and printers become more complex and versatile in the jobs they can do, the user interface between the machine and the operator or user, which in essence permits the dialogue between operator and machine, must necesarily be expanded if full and efficient utilization of the machine is to be realized. A suitable interface must not only provide the controls, displays, and messages necessary to activate and program the machine, but also to monitor and maintain the machine, in particular to troubleshoot the machine to correct both declared and non-declared problems and do so in an efficient, relatively simple, and straightforward way.
It should be understood that a declared fault is a fault that is detected or detectable by the machine control. A non-declared fault is a fault that manifests itself as a defect to the customer (for example, poor stapled, dog-eared copy, copy quality defect) but is not detected or detectable by the machine. A declared fault generally identifies an actual or detectable machine fault, whereas a non-declared fault generally identifies a fault that is undetected by the machine control, but can be considered a suspected machine fault.
The prior art is replete with machine diagnostic aids. For example:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,537 to Henckels et al. discloses an on-line simulation of circuit faults during a diagnosis mode circuits. Matching with modeled failures by a heuristic approach leads to a highly probable fault diagnosis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,515 to Thompson et al. discloses fault diagnosis methods for process systems. A knowledge base contains information for determination of malfunction causes and pinpoints problems to users.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,852 to Bentley et al. discloses an on-line problem determination procedure for diagnosis of faults in a data processing system. A computer senses the configuration of a subsystem and displays text and graphic information regarding control settings. The system directs the operator to select testing of the subsystem components.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,589 to Neema discloses a method and procedure for error correction in an information processing device. Various errors and error recovery procedures are classified and indictors of such errors are given which are used to overcome such errors. A visual display means for showing recovery steps is also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,158 to Ito et al. discloses a guidance device for controlling machine operations of a copier. A display shows prompts for proper operation of the machine in one mode, and displays maintenance prompts in a diagnostic mode.
Japanese Patent No. 58-66967 to Ishizawa discloses a trouble diagnostic device for a copying machine. The device can instruct troubles and places to mend such troubles to the operator by estimating the cause of the troubles in accordance with trouble information given to the device through sensors and operator key entry.
Prior art machines typically provide the service personnel with fault codes or status codes. A difficulty with the prior art diagnostic techniques is often the lack of a self contained method to diagnose machine faults. Once the fault or status code is available, the service personnel must often refer to elaborate and extensive documentation containing troubleshooting diagrams and procedures. In addition, the system is often unable to declare certain types of faults that are becoming unacceptable to the user but still allow for machine operation via a fault code or status code. For example, the user may notice a copy process defect, document or copy paper damage, or a defect in the finishing process such as an unacceptable staple or bind. The cause or source of this type of defect is often very difficult for service personnel to diagnose and correct even with extensive external documentation.
It is an object, therefore, of the present invention to provide a self contained, on-board troubleshooting aid that will reduce the time required to isolate machine declared (actual) or machine non-declared (undetected) faults and problems, and give the service personnel access to a library of fault analysis information to diagnose either actual or undetected faults and guide the service personnel through a displayed icons, text, and code fault correction procedures. Further advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds, and the features characterizing the invention will be pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this specification.